WHEE! MINI SAANINS!
by abbdoyle12
Summary: Stories about the Saanins as little kids. They're dumb as poo, but I don't care. NOTE: In the first two, I spelled their sensei's name SARATOBI. It's supposed to be SARUTOBI. I is sorry!
1. Yay! Jiraiya Gets Hurt!

**Aww. I was in a Saanin Mood. So I decided to write a story about the Saanins as little kids. Squea**

Saratobi Sensei groaned. Why today? Why?! Couldn't he have just one day – one measley day! – of peace?! One day of Tsunade NOT punching Jiraiya in the nose, Jiraiya looking up girls' skirts and throwing frog eggs at Tsunade, and Orochimaru chasing after Tsunade with a seven foot long snake? ONE DAY!

Jiraiya had just thrown a handful of frog eggs at Tsunade, and she had hauled off and punched Jiraiya in the nose. Orochimaru decided to join in on the fun and helped torment Tsunade by setting a seven foot long snake after Tsunade's pigtails. Oy. Tsunade wasn't quick enough to get a hold of Orochimaru and break his arm; he was as slippery and as fast as a snake.

Saratobi Sensei had flopped onto his back in the grass, his hands covering his face. He lay there, asking whoever happened to be listening to his thoughts what he had done to deserve this. He lay there for several minutes, until the seven foot snake slithered past him. That was when he had jumped up, screaming and yelping.

The three evil-doers had stopped trying to kill each other to stop and stare at their sensei. They looked at him, baffled and lost for words. Even Orochimaru's snake, christened (name of giant snake), even stopped to look at the screaming man.

The three of them began laughing at the same exact moment. They were laughing so hard, they couldn't breathe. They had never seen their sensei act like this – he was always so calm and collected. To see him scream and stomp around like this… it was almost too much to bear. Jiraiya hit his knees first, pounding his fists against the ground. Tsunade was doubled up, holding onto her knees and laughing so hard she wasn't making any sound. Orochimaru, usually so quiet and cool, sat on the ground and laughed and laughed and laughed.

Saratobi Sensei carried on with his fit for several minutes before he realized how hard his students were laughing… at him. A little frown creased his forehead, and his yelping stopped. He surveyed his students with a furrowed brow, but they were laughing far too hard to notice.

Five minutes later, Orochimaru had stopped laughing, but was still sitting on the grass, smiling hugely. Tsunade was sitting next to him, still laughing, but only giggling. Jiraiya, however, was still on all fours.

Ten minutes later, Saratobi Sensei, Orochimaru, and Tsunade were sitting next to each other on the grass. Neither Orochimaru nor Tsunade was laughing or smiling anymore. Tsunade was sitting cross legged, arms folded, scowling at Jiraiya, while Orochimaru was twirling a copper snake around his fingers, no longer smiling, ignoring Jiraiya. Saratobi Sensei was making a piece of grass whistle. Jiraiya, however, was still laughing ridiculously hard and on all fours. The other three were getting seriously annoyed.

Five minutes later, Tsunade couldn't take it anymore. While Orochimaru and Jiraiya played tic-tac-toe on a piece of grass, she let out an impatient "Hmph!" got up, marched over to where Jiraiya was still laughing his head off, and pulled back her leg.

Saratobi Sensei and Orochimaru had been watching her by now, but weren't doing anything to stop her. They watched her leg swing back, make contact with Jiraiya's stomach, and tried to block out Jiraiya's scream of pain.

Tsunade marched back over to them, plopped down on the grass next to Orochimaru, and resumed her scowling. Orochimaru and Saratobi Sensei, knowing of Tsunade's temper, kept quiet. Jiraiya, however, was curled up in the fetal position, emitting pitiful moans of pains.

He slowly raised his head to look at Tsunade, tears streaming from his eyes. "Tsunaaaaaaaaaadeeeeeee!! What did you do that for?!" He rocked back and forth, clutching his stomach, making grotesque faces at Tsunade. He gave Orochimaru and Saratobi Sensei a pleading look, as if begging them to come to his aid. They cast their eyes down and tried not to cry as Tsunade gave them a look that could burn a hole through God himself's soul.

"Ahh, you bitch! You'd better give me a damn apology before I go all out and make you wish you had never messed with the almighty Jiraiya!!" Jiraiya howled.

The moment those words left Jiraiya's lips, he knew it was a _really_ dumb thing to say. **Pardon the word dumb. Stupid didn't fit, retarded didn't either. I couldn't find a better word.**

Sigh. Idiot Jiraiya felt Tsunade's wrath. You can imagine it – she punched him, kicked him, stabbed him with a kunai in several, er, _places_, bit him, punched and kicked him some more. This was all with her seven year old super-human strength, which, mind you, was pretty powerful seeing as it was Tsunade.

Clapping her hands together, Tsunade settled back down next to Orochimaru. He and Saratobi Sensei kept their eyes down and tried not to cry. Jiraiya was unconscious.

**More mini Saanin adventures to come! That is, unless, I get reviews. Or I won't update. mean look**


	2. Yay! Jiraiya Gets Hurt Again!

**Whee! Another mini Saanin adventure!! Like two people reviewed the first one, but it's good enough for me. NOTE: As I was writing this, I realized how much the kids on Team 7 are like the Saanins. I mean, I knew how much they were already, but as I was writing this it was like a sack of potatoes over my head.**

"Oww!! Tsunaaaaadeee!! No fair! We all agreed no throwing snowballs with super-human strength!" Jiraiya wailed, face down in the snow. Behind him Saratobi Sensei groaned and Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"I didn't use super-human strength! You're just weak and couldn't handle my snowball," Tsunade said in an annoying-ly superior tone, hands on her hips.

Jiraiya got up and brushed the snow off of his clothing. He turned to face Saratobi. "Aww, come on, Sensei! _You_ must know that she cheated! Orochimaru, you too!"

Orochimaru only looked at him, and Saratobi covered his face in his hands. Underneath them, he moaned, "Jiraiya, can't you just keep quiet for one minute? It's only a snowball fight!"

Jiraiya let out a yell of indignation. "Only a snowball fight to _you!_ I don't see Tsunade throwing snowballs at you and Orochimaru with super-human strength! It's only me! So of course _you_ wouldn't complain! But when poor Jiraiya gets Tsunade's wrath taken out on him, you don't even yell at _her!_" he bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at Tsunade.

Orochimaru spoke. "Jiraiya, if you didn't want to hear his opinion, then why'd you turn to him? It's not our fault you're a total pain in the ass to Tsunade while Sensei and I aren't. Maybe if you weren't such a blubbering idiot she'd leave you alone."

_Grr! That Orochimaru!_ Jiraiya thought, grinding his teeth. _He always acts so cool and collected. Tsunade never hits _him_, it's only me. And Sensei just stands there and watches! What's the point of having a three man squad when your squadmembers are totally worthless?!_

Tsunade turned to Orochimaru, not exactly sure whether to be glad or angry with him. He didn't exactly call her out on anything, but he made it sound like she beat up Jiriaya for a _reason._ Tsunade didn't hit Jiraiya for a reason, she just liked to. Orochimaru was too hard to catch to hit; too fast for her. And she didn't hit Sensei because… well, because he was Sensei.

"Orochimaru has a point, Jiraiya. If you were civil to Tsunade, she'd leave you alone. Right, Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded her head. She couldn't disagree with Sensei. Besides, it was cold and she wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"Hmph!" Jiraiya turned his back to his Sensei and team, and sat down on the snow. Behind him, the Tsunade was grumbling and Orochimaru was silent. After a few awkward minutes, the two began making a snowman, their back to Jiraiya.

Sensei sat down next to Jiraiya. He had one of those big Sensei speeches planned. He was going to tell Jiraiya that his teammates were just acting this way because of his poor attitude. _You should act more like Orochimaru,_ he would say, _Orochimaru sets a good example. He leaves Tsunade alone but contributes in teamwork. You, however, like to get on everyone's nerves and try to take over. Be more like Orochimaru_, he would finish his lecture.

Jiraiya seemed to know what was coming. When Saratobi opened his mouth, he beat him to the punch. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me to be more like Orochimaru, contribute more in teamwork, and leave Tsunade alone. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before! Why don't you just say what we're all thinking? _Tsunade is a bitch who needs hormonal pills and Orochimaru is an emo._ Jeesh, Sensei. If you were truthful we might listen to you."

Saratobi could have pulled his hair out. No, he could have pulled _Jiraiya's _hair out. He wanted to summon a giant mudslide and bury Jiraiya underneath it, wait for it to harden, and then dance on it. He could pelt Jiraiya with a storm of kunais, fill his lungs with a smoke bomb, tear up all the notes he knew Jiraiya had about what he had seen when he was peeking. He could have _killed_ Jiraiya.

Instead of killing his student, he closed his mouth, opened it again, and closed it once more. He was quiet for several minutes. Jiraiya was beginning to think he had said the wrong thing, and looked away from his Sensei. When he looked back several minutes later, Saratobi was no longer there. He was standing next to Tsunade and Orochimaru's now finished snowman, and he was talking to Tsunade. Jiraiya scowled at the three of them, and looked down at the snow in front of him. He had just began to draw some gallows with three ropes waiting, when he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around, and Tsunade and Orochimaru were standing behind him. Orochimaru looked slightly fearful, and Jiraiya had a feeling Tsunade had dragged him with her. Tsunade wasn't looking as murderous as usual, but surveying Jiraiya with curiosity.

The three squadmembers stared at each other for a moment or two. Jiraiya finally opened his mouth. "Well, what do you want, emo child and hormonal bitch?"

Sigh. As you can imagine, that was the wrong thing to say. Tsunade's curious look vanished, and was replaced with it's usual murderous one. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, and the purple lines coming from his eyes seemed to flash along with his yellow eyes. Jiraiya had one fleeting glimpse of Tsunade raising her fist, and Orochimaru's pupil's contracted to make him look even more like a snake, and he bent down to pick up a 3 foot long snake, which seemed to appear out of nowhere. Jiraiya screamed.

Saratobi looked over, shaking his head. Tsunade was punching Jiraiya, screaming curse words that are unsuitable for wee little ears. Orochimaru's snake was pinning Jiraiya down to the ground so Tsunade could hit him. So Jiraiya was basically being killed by Orochimaru and Tsunade.

**Heh heh.**

Saratobi finally walked over when Jiraiya resembled a newborn **(and I literally mean newborn)** baby – curled up, crying his head off, and covered in blood. He placed a hand on Tsunade's head, and one on Orochimaru's shoulder. Tsunade stopped punching Jiraiya, and Orochimaru's snake vanished in a poof of smoke.

Saratobi squatted down next to Jiraiya. He sighed, and said, "Now, Jiraiya. Perhaps tomorrow when we all meet you'll be more… civil." When Jiraiya let out a little wail, Saratobi smiled and replied, "I look forward to it."

Then Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Saratobi all joined hands and danced around Jiraiya.

**I would like to say I'm kidding, but I don't really feel like it. So I'm going to end this story with Jiraiya's teacher and teammates laughing about Jiraiya's pain.**

**Ha.**


	3. Yay! Jiraiya Gets Hurt in Chunin Exam!

**Mina Sannin, Chunin exam style. Oh the joy!!**

"C-crap," Jiraiya panted, trying to crawl across the forest floor to the shelter Tsunade had punched out of a tree trunk. This Chunin exam was turning into a total pain in the ass.

He wiped his bloody nose and looked around for his headband, which had been punched off and went flying. He cast his eyes around wildly for Tsunade or Orochimaru; preferably Orochimaru, who wouldn't kick his ass.

He tried to spit up some frog oil to slide across, but only a little dribble came out. When he heard a snake hiss, he looked around, his face full of hope.

"Orochimaru? Is that you?" he whispered, praying like hell Tsunade wasn't with him. He heard several more hisses and saw a snake slither toward him. He whooped with delight.

"Thank God! Manda, where's Orochimaru? I need help, and fast!" He felt slightly idiotic, but the snake was bigger than Jiraiya, and Jiraiya was a pretty big thirteen-year-old.

Manda hissed, showing his purple tongue. "Idiot. What the hell did you do? Orochimaru is catching me kids to eat for supper and he's not around. I would eat _you_, but Tsunade said to wait after the Chunin exams or else."

Jiraiya blanched. "Orochimaru is off killing other squads for you to _eat?_" He didn't seem to care that Manda had just threatened to eat him – he got those threats from Manda all the time.

"Tsunade is nearby, I think. I could go get her… I bet she'd be _most_ interested in what happened to you." Manda gave a hiss/laugh that scared the hell out of Jiraiya, but Tsunade scared him more.

"N-no! Manda, come on! Don't do that! I'd rather be eaten! Please, _please_ don't get Tsunade!" As much as Manda enjoyed watching Jiraiya squirm, it was a bit sad that Tsunade scared him so much.

"Alright, fine. But next time I won't be so generous." Jiraiya nodded frantically, and Manda allowed him to cling onto his tail. Manda then slithered to their shelter, and coiled up in a ball, his yellow eyes alert and vigilant.

A few minutes later, Orochimaru came into view, and behind him five large snakes, yet nowhere as big as Manda, were dragging twelve young kids. They were all dead.

Jiraiya, who now had two beautifully blossoming black eyes, let out a yell as he saw the twelve dead ninja. Orochimaru turned to him.

"Don't you want to become a Chunin, Jiraiya? I'm just wiping out the competition. Not that they're really threats to our squad, but they still qualify as competition. Some of them _were_ challenging, but I eventually killed them."

Jiraiya shook his head disgustedly, and Manda hissed, "Twelve? I believe I said twenty! You dare not to fulfill my requests?! He uncoiled himself, his eyes spoke of nothing but fury. He rose himself in the air, his full length of six feet, five inches. Jiraiya tried to crawl over to the wall and squash himself against it, and Orochimaru backed away from Manda.

"Manda, please. I couldn't very well kill twenty genin! The proctors would get very suspicious, only about one squad – three ninja – die in the second task. Twelve is stretching it big time – that's four squads! And Tsunade is mad enough I said I had to kill at least six, but she'll be furious with twelve! Can you imagine her wrath if I killed twenty genin?"

Manda thought about what Orochimaru said, especially the part about Tsunade. He finally sank back down on the ground and retreated to where he lay earlier, dragging the twelve kids with him.

Orochimaru watched Manda for a moment before turning to the beaten up Jiraiya. "And what the hell happened to you?" He looked pissed, then wary. "Did a team stop by and pick a fight?" He looked furious again. "Did they take our scroll?!

"No, no! There wasn't a fight and Tsunade has our scroll, remember? I hope you got the other teams scrolls, too." Jiraiya nodded when Orochimaru held up four new scrolls.

"Well then, what happened to you?" Orochimaru asked, searching through the backpack Tsunade had left them full of ointments and medical herbs. Minor things they could use themselves if she was gone. He found the tube he was looking for and tossed it to Jiraiya. 

Jiraiya put the ointment on his cuts and wrapped up his leg – he'd have Tsunade mend it when she got back. When he told Orochimaru what had happened, Orochimaru smacked him across the head, but Jiraiya's indignant yell was drowned out by Tsunade, who had just returned and overheard Jiraiya telling Orochimaru how he had gotten beat up.

"WHAT THE !# DO YOU MEAN, YOU WERE PEEPING?! And then Tsunade caused Jiraiya much more injury than the girls who had spotted Jiraiya spying on them.

**Heh heh.**


	4. The Picnic

**I've never really been to something that qualifies as a picnic. So . . . I guess you could say I'm living through this story. Ha.**

"Come on, hurry up!" Tsunade bellowed over her shoulder, scowling at the three males behind her.

"They're such whiners," she muttered under her breath. "All I ask is that we spend a nice day outside, have a picnic, and they act like I asked to rip their fingernails off. Men," she spat, glaring daggers at them.

Behind her, lagging behind, Jiraiya groaned. "Master, why'd you let Tsunade do this to us?" Now, instead of looking up at Master Sarutobi, he now looked down on him – that was how short Master was. But, Jiraiya was fourteen, and he was kind of . . . well, huge.

"Oh, stop complaining, Jiraiya!" Master Sarutobi chided him gently, prodding him in the back. "Her intentions are completely harmless. . . ." Despite his words, Sarutobi was eyeing Tsunade's back with uneasiness. "Jiraiya," he hissed, elbowing Jiraiya meaningfully, "don't make her mad! She's in a somewhat pleasant mood! Don't spoil this for her! She's always tagging along with us three men, we have to hand her the reigns sometimes!"

Orochimaru was silent, but nodded, making a face. He was nearly the same height as Sarutobi now, as was Tsunade. It made Sarutobi a little sad to see how quickly his students were growing, but it depressed him even further as it dawned on him how short he really was.

Tsunade was really growing impatient. She whirled around, facing her team, and bellowed, "I will come back there and tie all of you up and drag you to this picnic if I have to! Now MOVE!"

"Yes, please," Jiraiya whispered, his eyes bright.

With a tight smile, Master Sarutobi smacked Jiraiya on the back of the head, hard, while calling to Tsunade, "That's not necessary, Tsunade, we'll be there in just a moment!" He glared at Jiraiya and snarled, "She is going to hear you one of these days and she will beat the living daylights out of you!"

A cocky grin spread across Jiraiya's face and he whispered, "I look forward to it! Hey, Tsunade!" he yelled, throwing the red-and-white checked blanket he carried at Orochimaru and waving his arms. "I'm surprised you can walk so fast! Shouldn't _gravity_ slow you down?" he called, winking hugely at her.

"You moron," Orochimaru sighed, backing out of the way as Tsunade charged Jiraiya, who let out a maniacal laugh and started running at Tsunade.

"Jiraiya!" Sarutobi snarled, his hands clutching his hair. "Do you want to die?!"

"Master, I believe it in our best interest if we step away," Orochimaru said quietly, watching Tsunade run closer and closer to Jiraiya, who had stopped running and was standing as still as a statue, like he wanted Tsunade to hit him.

"Orochimaru, please --!" Sarutobi pleaded, not in the mood to half drag Jiraiya's body, which would soon be a corpse, to the hospital. Orochimaru sighed and nodded, disappearing on the spot.

Just as Tsunade's fist was about to sail into Jiraiya's grinning face, Orochimaru appeared between the two, catching Tsunade's fist in his hand and holding out his other hand to stop her.

"Orochimaru, move!" Tsunade snarled, while Jiraiya applauded behind Orochimaru.

"Thanks, man," Jiraiya chortled, patting Orochimaru on the back. "Knew you'd stop her."

Tsunade was attempting to shove Orochimaru out of her way when Sarutobi, who had moved at the same time as Orochimaru, grabbed Tsunade's arms and held them fast behind her back.

"Master --!" Tsunade cried, turning her head to see the old man. "But you _heard_ what he said to me! You're gonna let him get away with that?!"

Master Sarutobi sighed. He was getting very tired of this. Of course, one of his boys _would_ be a pervert, while his only girl was a pervert's dream. He knew very well Tsunade could take care of herself, but Jiraiya was never going to stop.

"Orochimaru, thank you, and please step aside," Sarutobi said calmly, his eyes cold and fixed on Jiraiya's face. "Jiraiya. . . ."

"Aww, come on, Master! I was just having a bit of fun! For all you know, I could have been talking about the basket Tsunade was carrying!" Jiraiya shot Tsunade a look, which made it quite clear he had _not_ been talking about the basket she'd been carrying.

"We all know you weren't, Jiraiya. Which is why I'm going to let Tsunade hit you just once, but I am going to let her hit you as hard as she likes. I've told you countless times to keep your dirty mouth shut, and do you listen? No. Of course not. So now you suffer the consequences."

"Wha--? Master, you've gotta be --!"

But Master Sarutobi was _not_ joking. He let go of Tsunade, whose face was dripping with evil intent, and Jiraiya's words were cut short. Tsunade, who had gathered all her Chakra in her right knee when Master said he was going to let her hit Jiraiya, was in action the moment she'd been released.

Tsunade smiled an awful smile while she clamped her hands onto Jiraiya's broad shoulders. At the same time, she lifted her right foot off the ground, bent her knee, and swung it upward, right into Jiraiya's gut.

The moment her knee hit his stomach, she released his shoulders, so that when he flew backward 100 yards, she wouldn't be yanked along for the ride.

Jiraiya smashed into the ground 100 yards away, and skidded for another 50, coughing up blood the whole time. At least five broken ribs, possibly a ripped organ. "Damn," he gasped, lying flat on his back, holding his mid-riff with both hands, trying not to moan with pain.

Tsunade let out a string of curses under her breath and turned on her heel, satisfied. She shot a charming smile at Sarutobi. "Thank you so much, Master Sarutobi," she said sweetly, walking back to where she'd dropped her picnic basket.

Back where he lay, Jiraiya made as to sit up, and collapsed with a yell. Tsunade looked over her shoulder at him and frowned. "That's a shame. Someone'll have to fix him up. Shall we get going, then?" she called to Sarutobi and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru and Sarutobi shared a look, and Orochimaru shrugged and set off to join Tsunade. Sarutobi, however, motioned for the two to wait, and walked off to where Jiraiya was.

When he reached his student, Sarutobi squatted next to him. "Well, Jiraiya, are you happy now?" Sarutobi asked, gently probing Jiraiya's ribcage, feeling for broken ribs. He counted five and sighed.

"Jiraiya," he said, "if you walk all the way to the picnic spot like this, I'm positive Tsunade will heal you. And if she doesn't want to, I'll make her. Okay?"

Jiraiya numbly nodded, gritting his teeth. He set his mouth and slowly climbed to his feet, his face betraying how much pain he was in. "Let's go," Jiraiya gasped, clutching his stomach.

The walk to the picnic was slow. Orochimaru and Tsunade walked up front, while Master Sarutobi and Jiraiya ambled behind, Sarutobi helping Jiraiya when Tsunade wasn't looking.

When they finally reached the spot, Tsunade sighed and left Orochimaru to go to Jiraiya. She eyed him stonily but said, "I'll heal you since you walked all this way. But any more cracks, and it'll be ten times worse than broken ribs and a split organ. Got it?" she demanded, glaring at him. Jiraiya nodded weakly, about to collapse from the pain, which he had done several times on the journey.

After Tsunade healed Jiraiya, they set up the picnic under the shade of a big oak tree. Jiraiya was as obnoxious as ever, but he was quite polite to Tsunade, and didn't make another rude remark to her.

When Orochimaru was handing out the rice balls, Jiraiya suddenly asked, "Tsunade, why do you like to hit people so much? I'm honestly not trying to be a jerk, I'm just curious!" he added hastily, seeing the dark look that crossed Tsunade's face.

Tsunade examined her red fingernails while she pondered the question. "Well, most of the time it's only perverts like you that I hit. But I dunno . . . I guess it's a way to get respect. People don't mess with me. Except idiots like you, of course, " she added nastily, scowling at Jiraiya, who grinned sheepishly.

"Okay. I was just wondering. Thanks," Jiraiya mumbled, suddenly very interested in the caterpillar next to him.

All of a sudden, Tsunade's face felt very hot. It had gotten way too personal. She had to find a reason to set things back to normal. Her eyes lighted upon her rice ball, and she was suddenly glad it was Jiraiya who had bought them.

"Who bought these rice balls?" she asked in a deadly whisper, looking at her rice ball.

"I-I did, Tsunade. Wh-why?" Jiraiya asked, leaning slightly away from her.

"Did I or did I not," Tsunade continued in the same scary whisper, "specifically tell you that I wanted it to be oval shaped?" she lied, slowly bringing her eyes up to stare straight into Jiraiya's, which were widened in fear.

"Oval . . . shaped?" he said faintly, beginning to inch closer and closer to Master Sarutobi, who was watching Tsunade warily.

"_Yes, oval shaped," _Tsunade breathed, looking so angry that even Orochimaru leaned away. She had, of course, not requested to have an oval shaped rice ball. But she needed to get mad at Jiraiya for _something_.

"I . . . I really . . . d-don't remember. . . ." Jiraiya whispered, looking completely terrified. Tsunade was fixing her face and voice to seem so scary, she even scared herself a little bit.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?! IS THAT SO?! WELL, WHAT IF I DIDN'T REMEMBER MY HEALING SKILLS?! THEN WHAT?! YOU'D BE IN SOME BIG TROUBLE THEN, WOULDN'T YOU?! OH YEAH, LET'S ALL TAKE FOR GRANTED HOW HARD TSUNADE WORKS TO REMEMBER HOW TO REPAIR ORGANS AND MEND SKULLS! BUT WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO REMEMBER _ANYTHING _FOR HER! OF COURSE NOT! WHY SHOULD WE CONSIDER HER FOR JUST A MOMENT?!"

Jiraiya was now on his feet and running away, and, grinning to herself, Tsunade leaped up and chased after him, screaming profanities and curses at his fleeing back. Orochimaru sat, open mouthed, watching the two, and Master Sarutobi actually keeled over sideways on the blanket, hands over his face.

"Orochimaru," he moaned, the screams of Jiraiya in the distance, and the bellows of Tsunade chasing him, "what are we going to do?!"

"Well, Master," Orochimaru said in a bewildered tone, "we sure as hell better remember that Tsunade likes oval shaped rice balls."


End file.
